who will survive
by storiesthatneedtobetold
Summary: with Arizona kidnapped and no one knows where she is or who took her it will be a test to see how will stay strong and who will crumble when a situation like this happens. but is it as simple as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

it was just another ordinary day at grey sloan there were patients and doctors and a whole lot of chaos in between many things had happened over the last few years there were great love storys and tragedy's doctors leaving divorces and doctors dying everyone knew life was hard and that you should always expect the unexpected.

 **Arizona's pov**

Arizona had just finished an 18-hour shift and was looking forward to going home having a glass of wine and then collapsing into bed and sleeping until whenever she felt like as she had the whole week off and was planning on flying to New York and surprising her daughter whom she hadn't saw in some time now due to her ever-hectic work schedule. She had planned it all out Callie would drop Sofia's things off at her apartment she had rented for the week. While she was picking up Sofia from school and surprising her then they would have the whole week together to do whatever they wanted she felt so excited by the idea.

As she was driving along she couldn't help but smile as everything had been going good lately she finaly felt happy and content. She still knew she needed time to get over Callie although she wasn't sure she ever would as she was someone she couldn't forget r just get over. She sighed as she thought of Callie and how perfect penny was the one she was living with and sharing her life with.

As she pulled up in her drive way and switched off the car she hadn't noticed that someone had been following her. Even when she got out the car and went to the back to get her bag out she didn't notice as she heard footsteps coming closer it was too late as she went to turn around she just felt something strike her on the back all's she felt was pain and then everything went black.

Her slump body was the dragged to the nearby vehicle and flung in as the unknown person jumped in the driver's seat and went speeding off.

Hours later …...

Arizona was aware that her whole body ached and that her head was pounding her eyes were still closed and she was aware that there was something rubbing against her hands and feet slowly she opened her eye but she still couldn't see as it was pitch black around her. Trying not to panic she tried to figure out where she was. Trying to feel around was too difficult as her hands and feet where tied together she also became aware that her prosthetic was on her.

"Are you are finally awake DR Robbins I was starting to worry." A voice came out of nowhere she couldn't figure out where from but she suddenly felt very very scared.

"wh... who are you where am I. HELP HELP" she screamed

"now now no shouting there's no use no one will hear you now you are going to have to listen to what I want and say otherwise this won't be very pleasant for you."

The figure stepped out and put their hand on Arizona's leg the touch made her shudder their face was covered by a mask she couldn't make out if it was woman or man she tried to move away from there touch but she was stuck.

"now where are you trying to go there's nowhere for you to go now you sleep ill be back later once I have conducted some very important business oh by the way who is calliope she has rung your phone quite a few times. So has Alex and April but I already no who they are "

"don't you hurt her or even go near her." She shouted

"oh don't worry I don't plan on here why don't you pose why I send a pic to her oh wait no I need to you look …... more … erm oh yeah that's right dead." With that he got out a knife and slashed her arm with it causing her to scream he then punched her in the stomach and then put a cloth around her mouth which made her feel drowsy.

Once she was unconscious he took out her phone took some pics and then sent them to collipe, April and Alex with the caption sorry can't come to the phone right now I'm very busy. With that he turned and left.

 **Alex pov**

Alex just finished his shift and was on his way out the hospital when his phoned buzz in his pocket seeing it was Arizona he went to respond hoping she had go his earlier message of asking if maybe they could go for breakfast tomorrow before she left for new york.

Jo joined him just as he was opening the message.

His face froze and looked horrified as he was looking down at his phone.

"Alex what's the matter you look bad whats going on."

He couldn't speak he just showed her the phone and she gasped he went running down the hall looking for the chief or Meredith or someone he didn't know what to do as he was running he ran into someone.

 **Aprils pov**

Her shift was ending in an hour and she didn't want to go home it was so lonely with Jackson or Harriet she needed company so texted Arizona to see if she wanted to go for a drink after work.

Just as she was going to get changed she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket without looking who it was she just opened it and was met with a picture of her friend lying on a bed in barely anything bleeding and her eyes closed.

"OMG" is all she could say she needed air so went running off down the corridor only to run into alex who had the same expression as her.

 **Callie pov**

Callies life in New York had started great she had an amazing girlfriend her daughter was with her and well her job was OK. But only 6 months down the line had everything changed she caught her girlfriend with someone else and been crushed all over again all her friends were in Seattle. Nothing good had happened in a while the only good thing to happen was than Arizona was coming over this week even if it was just to spend time with Sofia she was actually looking forward to seeing her as she didn't want to admit it but she missed her but she knew that they were just friends.

She also couldn't wait for Sofia as she knew how much she had missed her mom thinking about Arizona said she would text with her flight detail as Callie said she would pick her up sending her a quick text.

A few hours later when Arizona hadn't responded she tried calling getting no answer she called the hospital to see if she was still there but was told she had left hours ago sending her another text she waited.

She was on the verge of falling asleep when her phone dinged she saw Arizona's name was there so opend the message there was a picture attached but It hadn't loaded yet she was curious as she sat there waiting for this image she thought what if it was a plane and that she had just landed. Which would make sense as why she didn't reply. When it finally loaded the phone dropped from her hand and she ran to the bathroom where she threw up. And started shaking.

"mama what's the matter are you sick." Sofia came running in

"no no I'm alright I must have eaten something bad you go back to bed honey."

Callie got up reached for her phone and called Alex hoping this was some kind of joke she looked dead in that picture there's no way she could be right Callie's head was spinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex pov**

After running into each other with horrified looks they both knew what the other was so horrified about they didn't even need to speak to each other one word was said and that was it.

"Chief"

They both ran all the way to Dr Miranda baily the chief of surgery they didn't knock they just barged in not caring about anything.

"karev, Kepner where's the fire did no one ever teach you to knock." the smaller woman said looking up from her desk upon seeing their faces she knew there was something up.

"we both got sent this and we don't know what to do" April spoke first as she walked over to er desk and showed her the image.

"no oh god Arizona." Bailey screeched reaching for the phone.

"call the police we have an abduction of one of our doctors... no need for lockdown this happened possible yesterday no stop talking and call the damn police.

Alex had never such anger in his live he felt more now than when he beat up Deluca he could feel the blood boil and his fist was white from it being clenched whoever the son of bitch that had done this better watch out no one hurts his friends and gets away with it.

Bailey noticed the look on Alex face

"Alex I know this is horrific but you need to stay calm no use getting all hot headed now when the police come please cooperate and don't lose your cool."

Alex went to open his mouth but was cut off by his phone ringing when he saw the name he wasn't surprise.

"Callie wh..." He was cut off

"Alex where Arizona please say she with you or she's in surgery and has lost her phone and this is all some joke." Her voice was so desperate.

"You got it too im sorry its real but we have called the police I will let you know when I know more I promise."

"no, it can't be no I'm not waiting around all day for the phone to rind me Sofia are getting the next flight out." With that the line went dead.

"Torres will be here by tomorrow."

With that all went silent.

 **Arizona pov**

 **12 hours later**

Arizona was awakened by cold water being poured all over her the it made a arm burn in pain.

"wakey wakey Dr Robbins you've missed a lot you are very beautiful when you sleep god I don't know how I control myself around you wait how do you know I don't." He said with an evil laugh.

Arizona now felt scared she was trying to figure out what he meant had he done something while she was out of it she didn't feel and pain but then again, her whole body ached. She was scared she didn't know what this man wanted she knew it was a man as his voice was deep and ragged and his hands just felt like a man's.

"Now since we last spoke your Friends had been busy look what they have done with that he turned a TV on that she didn't even know was there.

"oh look we are just in time for the big news announcement."

News reader " Breaking news we are getting reports that a DR Arizona Robbins from Grey Sloan memorial Seattle has been kidnapped from her home now the details of how and when aren't clear but if anyone saw anything that night please report it to the police and if anyone you know is suddenly acting strange or wasn't around that night tell the police.

If anyone sees this woman please help unless it is a danger then cal 911 immediately.

"look your pretty face is all over the TV where everyone can see it god you have the best eyes. But dont be getting your hopes up no one will find you, your all mine now."

He went over to the corner and was messing with something he came back and just looked at her he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her forward and then slammed her down making her scream out in agony.

"oh I'm so sorry here let me kiss it better." He mocked

He came closer to her and grabbed her head roughly kissing her on her lips it made he feel physically sick. He then grabbed her by the cut in her arm and pushed down making it rebleed. He then grabbed her again but this time pulled her closer to the edge of the bed she was chained to.

"now why don't you wave to your friends or even flash them that adorable smile of yours."

When she didn't he slapped her across the face.

"IF you don't I will make you feel pain like you haven't before you won't be able to walk for days oh wait you cnt anyway you've only got one leg." He laughed

Scared of his threat she smiled at what she could now see was a camera she looked away not wanting whoever would see this to see her pain.

After he left Arizona cried and screamed she was alone and no one knew where she was she might never see Sofia again or Alex, April shell never see Callie again. No, she couldn't think like this she was a colonel's daughter and she knew how to fight she will plan an attack out of nowhere he won't see it coming. But her hands and feet were bound and she had a suspected fracture rib and superficial cut on her arm and she only had one leg and could see her other one anywhere and she didn't know about anything else.

Whoever this was fancied her or in some creepy way liked her but who could it be past patient but she mainly treated women or children it could be a mad dad that she didn't save his child or a grieving husband she couldn't put it together her head was foggy she was cold and hungry and just needed sleep but was afraid he would do something to her while she slept and she didn't want that no she didn't want any man going near her epically down there no the thought made her sick she had to get out of here.

 **Callie pov**

After getting the first flight, she could and have sickening thought the whole day she was finally in Seattle once there she got the first cab to Grey sloan on the way she heard the police appeal in the car hoping Sofia wouldn't notice they were on about her mama. Once there she dropped sofia off at day care promises she would see Zola and then made her way to the chief's office where she was a sleeping April Alex bailey and even Meredith.

Once she had landed she got a text from Alex saying that the police had all the information and they were going to start looking and that they were all in the chief's office awaiting any news and seeing if they could find anything.

Upon her walking in Meredith woke and went to give her a hug one by one all the other doctors in the room woke up.

"How did this happen why her do we know who or why this has happened to her." She asked already guessing no one knew the answers she was looking for.

"no but we were trying to think if there was anyone who knew her that could do this who would have a motive to do this if we all put our heads together maybe go though he cases for the past 6 months see if she lost any patients and their relatives weren't happy or anything like the gary case with Derek that time there's got to be something that stands out." Alex said as everyone nodded in agreement.

Just as they were all looking hopeful.

Ding

Buzz buzz

Ding ding

3 phones in the room went off and all 3 faces dropped as they read who the message was from no one said anything.

"I'll ring the police don't look whatever it is you don't want to upset yourself."

But it was too late Callie, Alex and April had already pressed on it all's you heard was a blood curding scream and tears pouring down her face as Callie dropped the phone and collapsed in a fit of anger on the floor.

Alex watched it in horror and couldn't control himself as he turned and punched a hole in the wall while Bailey and April and even Meredith had tears down their face after watching it. Whoever this was they would find out and come for him.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks to the people who have read this and to those who have left comment this story just popped into my head one day its a little graphic but there is still more to come on the aftermath and if Arizona will survive this ordeal or not so stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Callie pov**

Callie couldn't breath after she had just watch Arizona being tortured she needed air and the room she was in didn't seem to have any so she ran out the door she didn't really know where she was going until she was in the outside and she just broke down the tears came streaming down her face how could this be happening to Arizona of all people she was the nicest person around they have had their ups and downs but she would still always care for her.

She had realized that someone had followed her outside she suddenly felt arms around her and they were just hugging her not saying anything. Once she had regained a little composure she looked up to see Meredith was the one looking back at her.

"We will find her she will be okay." She said

"I know what you're thinking why am I getting upset over this it's not like we are together or anything but penny cheated on me and ever since I have been thinking about what a huge mistake I made leaving Seattle and following her I should have stayed. No, I should never have given up on me and Arizona but I thought it was a lost cause but I don't think I've ever stopped loving her I just got side tracked for a while god Meredith why is my life such a mess."

"Callie why didn't you call or anything you are not alone we are all here for you and of course your never goanna stop loving her I know its not the same as me and Derek but I have always thought she was the one for you I know she cheated but she was going through a rough time the plane and her leg It was a mistake and she loves you two are meant for each other."

" Lets get back inside and help see if we can find out who this son of a bitch is."

 **General pov**

Arizona was one busy doctor over the last month alone he has had over 100 cases not to mention the other 5 they had to search through the police had been and taken the video of her for evidence and told them it was a good idea what they were doing and to let them know if they got leads.

"there so many cases this is going to take forever we need to be going faster we need more people going through these cant Avery or hunt help or anybody." Alex asked begging to feel frustrated

"Karev I know but we already have 3 doctors in here anymore and we will have to close the hospital now If you need to take a break or clear you head why don't you check on your patients or take a walk I will see if we ca spares any residents." Bailey said

"I'm not stopping every second we waste she is still trapped there with that bastard doing whatever the hell to her."

They all went silent knowing he was right.

"somebody must know if any of her cases went wrong or if there was an over agnry patient or relative cant we start by looking at cases where someone died or something went wrong it might narrow it down." April suggested

Bailey grabbed her tablet and put in Arizona and filtered the sear for death or complications in the last 6 months to see if anything there could be an indicator.

"that narrows it down to 23 cases that had issues hopefully there will be something here we can use."

Ding ding

This made everyone in the room freeze knowing what happened the last time although this time it was just one phone. Callies she picked it up and saw penny's name

 _Hey I saw what's_ _happened on the news I'm_ _guess you're_ _in Seattle_ _as tried your_ _apartment already I'm_ _getting the next flight out I want to be there for you and show you it was a mistake I still love you and I'm_ _going to help you through this._

Callie was shocked by this why would penny care yes shed been apologising every chance she could but to come all the way out here maybe she did still care callie wasn't going to tell her not to as they needed the extra help but.

 **Arizona pov**

Cold and sore is all she could feel right now she was about to open her eyes when she heard something. It was like a mumbling voice

"Oh god what have I don't why did I do this I didn't mean to god please sandy help me show me how to make this right I don't know."

Then silence again apart from the footsteps but she remembered that name it was familiar but she couldn't place it as she was trying to think she felt something cover her body and the bed dipped down on one side. Then she felt a hand on her leg.

"don't worry this will all be over soon I don't know why or what im going to do but you'll be pain free, this is for sandy you are going to pay for it I'm going to make you feel the pain I felt when she was ripped away from me."

He got up and as she thought he was going her head was dragged from the bed and instead of slammed down she was sat upright he could feel her hands and become untied and whatever her leg was tied to always went loose she knew she had a chance here but with only one leg she wouldn't get very far but maybe if she did as he said he may let her go.

"now you sit here and don't move do as I say and there won't be any trouble."

She kept her eyes closed not daring to move maybe he was regretting it and letting her go.

"I'm sorry sandy I have to do it." Were the last words she heard as something came crashing down on her head her ears popped and no sound was heard her eyes were open as she saw his face fully this time and it all became clear of who he was.

A knife in his hand she felt him slash her arms leg. When it came to her stomach he dugg it right in and spent a long time causing pain to her it was unbearable she was sure she was screaming out. The knife then came to her face as he carved something on her cheek the last thing she saw was a fast coming to her face before she passed out from the pain.

 **General pov**

her battered body was then picked up off the floor and carried to the back seat of anther truck and driven off the driver put his foot down when on the highway seeing the sign for Seattle he drove straight to it. when the lights went on red he put got out the car and put a brick on the accelerator making the car shoot forward at the incoming traffic and ran for it all the cars around him honked but he kept running until he was out of sight the truck flipped in the air before coming crashing down into the road. Arizona still lying on the back seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**ER pov**

"Incoming trauma in 5 mins woman in a car no seatbelt suspected crush injuries be prepared get bay 1 ready and page cardio and neuro for stand bay. Also, there a multiple victim from the scene it seems the cars al crashed into each other after this one ran a red light" Dr Owen hunt shouted as he gowned up.

 **April pov**

They had been through all the cases near enough and nothing stuck out as different.

"Susan garner died of surgical complications, jane doe car crash both her and baby died due to their injury's , sandy carter came with fainting and the baby had a tumour growing they died of surgical complications." She recited

"All of these don't even seem like there was anything Arizona could have done we know how it's not always straightforward we don't even know what exactly we are looking for." She said losing hope.

Buzz

Buzz

Buzz

All 3 pages went off at once

"trauma in the pit car vs woman looks like we are all needed bailey are you alright here with Callie I mean Owens there he must be ab..."

She was cut off as the chief's phone rang

"hello oh god right we be right there" she hung up "we are all wanted in the pit even you Callie maybe no ortho are avaible look I know the situation but there are other life's to be sold and maybe a break will do us good lets go save lives people."

They all nodded knowing she was right they could all use the distraction.

 **Owen pov**

 **"** jane doe multiple injuries possible head injury she has a word carved in her stomach and possible fractured ribs she also has minor cuts on her leg and arms her face is very bruised and also has lacerations. It looks like she was in the back when it happened there was no driver the vehicle ran straight into oncoming traffic the police are also on route as it looks like she was abused. " the paramedic said

"okay trauma 1 what else."

"penny Blake her car was the one to hit the first she seems fine few facial lacerations but other than that she seems fine apart from mild abdominal pain which could be due to internal injuries."

"okay trauma 2 someone page kepner for this one." Penny Blake that name seemed familiar but he couldn't place knowing he didn't have time he headed off to the more serious patient

When Owen heard these words, he tried not to get his hopes up but it fit it had been 2 or 3 days since Arizona's abduction and someone fitting the description comes here when he got closer to look the face was unrecognisable it was completely the only thing connecting them was this woman also had one leg which was more than enough to convince Owen.

"right can we get chest x ray and head cross match some blood and a central line and intubate her and will someone page kepner karev and grey. and someone get in touch with the police"

With that he got to doing his job of trying to save this woman when he saw what was carved in her stomach he felt anger this had to be Arizona the hair was blonde it must be her but until he knew he wasn't going to confirm it.

"we got you okay your save nothing's going to happen to you know." He whispered to her

She was completely unconscious so there was no way of knowing if she could even hear him. Once all the test was being done and he was awaiting results and she was stable he rang the chief

"chief need you in the pit oh and bring Callie." With that he hung up no se getting her hopes up if it wasn't her although whoever did this needed to pay who treats anyone like this he thought to him self

 **Arizona pov**

Everything around her was strange she was in a park but there were no people around her but Sofia who was running around playing everything felt pure she felt free and like she didn't have a care in the world she liked this.

"mama come and play let's play." She shouted

"okay I'm coming how about we get ice cream." As she said the words an ice cream appeared in her hand now that was strange she thought.

"we got you" she suddenly heard someone whisper but a she turned around no one was there looking she could no longer see her daughter.

"Sofia, Sofia where are you honey come back to mama."

Starting to panic she ran out of the park only to be at the hospital what was happening it was empty no one was here it it was to clean and quiet what was going on. She felt something in her chest that made her fall to the ground.

Alls you could hear was

Beep Beep

"Charge to 200 right clear."

Shock

"Charger again 220 clear"

Shock

"come on she's in V fib more epi charge again we can't lose her."

"Charge right clear."

"push another round of epi come on come back we are not losing you fight damn it."

Then everything around her went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bailey pov**

"somebody called for me"

Bailey was just walking around to find Owen when she heard him shouting.

"Charge again we are not losing her."

"Come on Arizona."

Upon hearing that name she went running into where she saw a woman's body badly injured and a monitor rapidly beeping.

"Hunt you called what can I do."

He just looked at her as he charged and shocked her again

"Bailey im losing her need help she may have a brain bleed she has blood in the belly need to get her stable before the OR ibe done 3 rounds already I think it's her but I'm not sure." He sounded desperate

Think bailey think

"okay charge again someone call the OR and let them know and page shepherd to meet us there."

Callie she thought she was following her but she couldn't see her like this no it would destroy her need to keep her distracted but before she could.

"Bailey what was I called fo... omg what happened here is she alright." She said as she noticed the scene around them.

"yeah I need to help here young woman involved in crash multiple injuries.

"are she's back in v tac let's get her to the OR now Hunt shouted before bailey could finish."

Just like that they wheeled her off but not before Callie had seen her but she hadn't saw her full body there was a chance she didn't notice but she needed to get t the OR now.

"Callie I give you privileges go and help some people I need to go to the OR I know your head all over but you need a break just take a little time then go and look for more." She said as she ran off down the hall.

 **Callie pov**

She couldn't stop thinking about Arizona and what was happening to her right not but bailey was right the police were looking and she did need a break and bones always helped whenever she was stressed so she just needed a relase then she could go back to looking.

She went and got changed in some scrubs and then on the hunt for some broken bones. Walking into bay 2 she got the shock of her life.

"hey so what do... penny what are you doing here." She said as she noticed her ex girlfriend lay on the bed.

Meredith and April where there giving her an ultra sound

"I was in a car crash on the way to getting to you we need to talk I have a lot to say."

"look penny Callie doesn't need you stress so leave her alone you've hurt her already so its done you cant go saying sorry and hoping she will jump back in bed with you." Meredith said

Callie was impressed on what just happened but knew she needed to speak to her one way or another she still cared for her and her feelings hadn't just dissapraed.

"no its okay ill hear her out but once she has been cleared." Callie reasoned.

"well we are waiting on some results but you can talk while we wait we will be back soon come on Dr grey." April said practically dragging grey with her.

Calle stepped forward so she was now sat right next to the bed she ran her hand along penny's head inspecting the injuries they all looked small and would hardly scar she was trying to avoid looking her in the eyes but she couldn't help it they connected for a second before looking away.

"Callie I'm sorry for what happened I don't even remember it was drunk and we had just had a fight I didn't even know what I was doing its you I want..." Before she said anything else Callie cut her off

"save it I don't want to hear it I know it was a mistake but it shouldn't of happened just because we had an argument didn't mean you could jump in bed with some random woman I thought I meant something to you I moved my whole life so I could be with you wasn't that good enough for you. I finally thought I had found someone who wouldn't cheat on me I thought I was finally happy but no I was wrong and unhappy again." Callie let out all her anger and feelings that she had had over these last few months she felt good.

Penny didn't say anything she just stared ans reached out and grabbed her hand holding it softly rubbing her thumb up and down Callie just let her as she needed the comfort the past few days had taken it toll.

"for the record I never stopped loving you Callie I couldn't." With that Penny reached up and softly kissed Callie who didn't pull away in shock at what was happening but at the same time it felt good.

Once they had pulled away Callie spoke.

"no stop you cant just kiss me and hope it will all get better Arizona is god knows been abused by some manic and I'm not doing so well I need to be looking for her I need to know she's safe and I need you to be safe why is everyone getting hurt."

"I thought you were over Arizona why is it you job to find her." penny said annoyed at how callie felt over her.

"because I lo...she's the mother of my child and she is my friend why wouldn't I want to make sure she's okay I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Callie didn't realise what she nearly said she was too frustrated.

"okay then if that's what your saying but I am here for you even if you don't want my help."

With that callie turned and walked out the room not knowing what the hell she was feeling anymore.

 **OR pov**

 **"** she's bleeding out need more lap pads anc suction we need to get this bleeding under control more la pads come on where is all this blood coming from damn it I need more light I can't see." Hunt was getting stressed he needed to save her

"Hunt you need to breath we will find it now just concentrate its just another patient now thinks an look you've got this." Bailey said

"shepherd how does the CT look any bleeding." He said trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

"no but her face is pretty swollen and there looks to be some bruising on the brain after ses stable we will need Avery to take a look of this face it is pretty damaged I will monitor her and keep an eye on her brain but other than that she should be fine."

"arr found it was her renal vein ill patch that up and we can see what else we can repair her left kidney is damaged and her liver is ripped we may need Grey's help." Hunt replied

"yeah good idea someone page Grey 911."

"Bailey do we know if it's her yet."

"well my chief head says no this patient and Arizona have the same blood type and both have one leg and blonde but we can't say for sure so I haven't told Callie yet once she is stable and hopefully wakes up we will have a clear picture. However, my own view is that this is our friend but I can't official say yet but let's keep going regardless of who they are."

"bailey I'm here what's the emergency." Grey showed up within minuets

"get scrubbed in we think this is Arizona her liver and kidney are in tatters we need all the help we can someone hang some more blood and gown Dr grey let's go."

Meredith didn't need to ask any more questions she got scrubbed in and gowned up and was inside the patient as quick as she could."

They carried on until they had done all they could and closed her up.

"Right lets get her to ICU I want 10 min observation and security on the door at all times Hunt , Grey lets go and inform or doctors of what we think is going on."

Bailey paged Alex April and Callie all 911 to her office she needed to inform them all at once.

 **Alex pov**

Alex was mad and scared for Arizona she was his friend and he couldn't bear the thought of her being hurt like that it made him want to hit something. But he knew he couldn't do that so instead he was channelling all that into making sure his patients we all right and that he was making these kids a little less scared.

Buzz

He looked down at his phone and saw 991 my office he didn't think he just set off running.

 **April pov**

Busing herself was the only way to keep her mind off what she had saw today she had an ER to run while Hunt was in surgery and she had successful treated 4 patients and everything was calming down which was bad for her as it meant her brain went back to Arizona the nicest person on the earth who didn't deserve this well no one did. She was praying she would be alright.

DING DING her phone went off with a 911 from bailey she too set off running dropping the tablet in her hand not caring if it broke.

 **Callie pov**

What was penny thinking just kissing her now she was more confused she was scared for Arizona and she knew she still had feelings for her but now penny had messed with her head as she had feelings for penny to.

Not that she was having to choose but they had both cheated on her but she had a marriage and a child with one and a really happy time when things weren't crappy. But she had a really good relationship and there must have been something good there for her to move to New York for but that lasted all but a month and she was miserable for the rest god why was everything so messed up and why did she go to say she loved Arizona I mean yeah at one point she did but did she still have that same feeling now.

Before she could answer that her phone went off and upon seeing 911 se ran as fast as she could not caring who she had to shove out the way to get there.


End file.
